Relief
by witchfire24
Summary: Poisoned by the Morgul arrow, a dying Kili is brought to Bard's house, where Bard's daughter Sigrid misunderstands Fili's use of the word "relief."


**The timing is slightly different than in the movie. It admittedly does bear some similarities to my story Decidedly Odd, but I couldn't resist. (Plus I pointed it out myself so it doesn't count 100%. Right? Right. Good.) **

**I just found out that the actress who plays Sigrid was only about 14 during the filming…have no fear, in this version she's more like 18. I'm glad I didn't know how old she was till now or I never would have thought of gone to this place while I lay half-asleep in bed on Saturday morning. (Or I'd have just kept it to myself. TMI…) R&R!**

* * *

><p>I brought Bofur a fresh bowl of water and watched as he placed a wet cloth on Kili's waxen forehead. It had been a full twenty-four hours since the dwarfs had shown up on our doorstep, but the dwarf had only grown worse.<p>

Kili groaned at the touch of the cool water and thrashed about briefly, falling to the table as if he had exausted whatever strength he had left. He lay there, twitching slightly and rocking his hips. His blanket had slid to the floor as he twisted, and I swallowed hard at the sight of his bulging trousers.

_It must be a side effect of his fever_, I thought to myself. _If only I had known I would have accepted that position at the healing houses! _

Bofur shook his head and removed Kili's shirt so he could bathe the sick dwarf's chest with the cool water.

"It's not helping," he said to Fili . He had been trying to keep a cheerful face, but his smile was fighting a losing battle. "I don't know what to do anymore. We need a physician!" He placed his hand on Kili's forehead. "If Oin's not back soon, we're taking him out and dunking him in the canal."

Fili nodded, his mustache braids bobbing. Despite the gravity of the situation I couldn't help but wonder if that was a usual dwarf fashion. Did someone one day decide to braid and bead their mustache, and it had caught on as a crazy fad, or was it just as curious amongst dwarfs as it was here with us humans?

Judging by the rest of the dwarfs' hair, I didn't think there was much they considered odd. I rather thought I'd enjoy a post as a dwarf hairdresser, and for a brief crazy moment I wondered if there would be such a post available if they did miraculously succeed in retaking Erebor and killing the dragon.

Kili was still rocking his hips back and forth as if his groin was paining him. Bofur looked at Fili, who sighed and nodded again. Bofur unbuckled Kili's belt and undid the laces down the front of Kili's trousers.

His erection sprang free.

I had never seen a man's member before, not up close like this, at the very least, and never erect. It was red and strained-looking and as solidly built as the rest of him, thick and hard and substantial—somehow I associated it in my mind with being as big and hard as his brawny forearms. That little voice in the back of my head that had always gotten me into trouble was telling me to touch it, to see if it was as hot as it seemed. _Give it a closer look, Sigrid, at the very least! _it urged. _Make some memories while you're still young!_

But I quickly averted my eyes before the dwarves could take notice of their exceedingly inappropriate direction. Then Bofur covered Kili with the blanket, and figured I was allowed to spare the delirious dwarf another quick glance. The whole effect was rather like a seeing a gray tarp draped over my family barge.

I turned away again to heat some water. I rolled my hand into a fist once my back was to Bofur and Fili. Yes, Kili's penis was around the girth of my fist, only smoother, of course, and hotter and lined with thick veins.

I knew I should be worrying about the poor dwarf, but as I put the kettle on the fire I couldn't help but wonder how he would be able fit inside a woman. Were dwarf women larger down there than human women? Was his penis considered big for a dwarf?

I had never had anything thicker than the back of my hair brush inside me. That had been three years ago, when I was a curious fifteen-year-old, but it hadn't been anything so very special and I had stuck to mere external stimulation after that. It wasn't like I had a lot of opportunities to experiment anyway, sharing a bed with my sister Tilda and a small house with three other people.

I mixed some crushed feverfew into the boiling water and brought it over to Fili. "How is he?" I asked, very quietly and politely to make up for my thoughts, which I knew belonged floating the latrines the dwarves had crawled out of. My thoughts seemed to spend a lot of time in there lately.

Fili's eyes had been closed, but he opened them at the sound of my voice and accepted the water wearily. I knew the three dwarves had been sitting up with Kili ever since they had arrived on our doorstep the evening before. There were dark circles of worry under Fili's blue eyes, and Bofur had was dozing in his chair, worn out by his long journey and anxious sickbed vigil. His cheerful face looked worn and lined in sleep.

"We need kingsfoil," Fili replied, his calm deep voice sounding strained. "I am no doctor, but he will not last the night." He glanced over at his brother. "And we all need sleep. He…" He was looking at the tent pole in middle of his brother's blanket. Kili was lying still now, his nostrils trembling and his face white and as pale as the ice that filled the canals.

"He does not look very well," I said, for lack of anything better, and immediately decided that sometimes silence is the best policy.

But Fili didn't seem upset. Dwarfs, it seemed, were more open about sexual matters. "He needs relief," he agreed. He rubbed his eyes. "It is not healthy. It would be harmful to go on like this. Now I must go see if I can find Oin. Can you…help, if I leave you here alone?"

"I—help…?"

He was smiling faintly now. He had handsome smile, for a dwarf. Un-dwarven good looks seemed to run in his family. For a moment I wondered what his father looked like. "I know you can be of service, Miss Sigrid," he said. "I hesitate to ask, as you have been so accommodating and helpful a hostess, but I have no choice. He is my brother, and needs care, and it would not be fair to call upon Bofur once more."

"I—I—_yes_, but—"

He bowed, a funny old-fashioned dwarven bow that ended with him striking his heart with his fist. "A thousand thanks. I will hopefully return before long." And he opened the door and stepped out into the night.

I went back to the table, heart pounding.

Relief. He wanted me to give his brother _relief_.

I pulled the blanket off the dwarf and swallowed. There was only one way to interpret that, right? A form of relief his brother couldn't give him.

My groin began to tingle.

I bit my lip. Oin was out looking for kingsfoil, Tilda and Bofur were asleep, and Da and Bain had gone out hours ago to mess about with black arrows and had yet to return…

For a moment I considered waking Bofur up, have _him_ relieve Kili. Fili had said that it would not be fair to "call upon Bofur once more." Did that mean he had _already_ relieved Kili, perhaps some time during the night or when I had gone out to buy supplies that day?

And how exactly had he done it? He didn't have the same parts as a woman—unless, of course, dwarves were built even more interestingly than I had initially thought going by their rather odd faces. Where exactly had Kili's penis _gone_?

I gave it a few minutes' thought but couldn't think of a satisfactory explanation, unless they had found a willing neighbor to take on the task. Other than the basics, I wasn't quite sure how any of it worked, especially not when it came to men. "Relief" was not something I discussed with my friends. The closest we had come was talking about which boys we thought were good-looking, something I generally avoided ever since three of them separately told me they fancied Da.

Bigger was supposed to be better, I knew that much. Perhaps the hairbrush had been underwhelming simply because it wasn't big enough. Interesting thought…

No, I wouldn't do it because I was curious, I would do it because Kili was sick and needed my help. It wasn't wrong if I did it to help a dying man!

Yes. Sigrid the Altruist. Always ready to help those in need.

I slipped my undergarments out from under the skirts of my dress and climbed up on the table, quietly so as to not wake Bofur. I straddled Kili, resting on his knees. His feverish brown eyes were open, looking at me, but he didn't look approving or disapproving. I wondered if it was wrong if he _didn't_ want me to do this, then decided that it didn't matter what he wanted, Fili had said his brother's condition was harmful.

The table creaked as I adjusted myself, and Bofur _hmmm_ed in his sleep.

I froze. But no, Bofur was still fast asleep. Still, I would have to hurry. Fili and the rest would be back soon.

I took a deep breath and wrapped my fingers around Kili's penis. It was as hot and firm as it looked and almost velvety, but somehow it felt wrong to touch it. Odd, considering what I was about to do, but I couldn't shake the feeling.

I didn't really want to shake the feeling. The touch of his flesh had made the gentle throbbing in my crotch go from a the equivalent of a baby woodpecker to an orcish war drum.

I held his penis steady and lowered myself onto the tip, moving myself up and down to coat him with my juices, slowly sucking it deeper and deeper into myself with each gentle thrust, giving myself time to adjust to his size. I pulled out entirely, then plunged it deeply inside me so that I was resting on it with my full weight.

I sat there for a moment, thinking about how I really, really should have locked the front door. I could just imagine my elderly neighbor poking her head in to borrow some eggs and falling backwards into the canal with shock.

_Oh well. Would do her good to get some exercise._

I squeezed the walls of my sex experimentally. It didn't quite hurt, but I wasn't sure it felt good, either, exactly.

I unlaced the bodice of my dress and pulled out my bosoms, then leaned forward with one hand on the table for support and the other inside my dress and started to stroke myself. That much I had experience with. I could feel my nipples hardening at the cool night air and the growing arousal between my legs, and I had a sudden urge to move my hips.

I rose all the way up onto my knees and then back down again onto Kili's engorged member. It felt better this time. I rose up again, and I felt desperately empty in the few seconds it took me to impale myself on his fat lovely cock—a word I knew Da wouldn't like me so much as thinking, but he wouldn't exactly like what I was doing, either, and none of that mattered because thinking about Da was making me lose interest in what I was doing, so I shoved all thoughts of my family out of my head and thought about how incredibly naughty this was.

I _mmm_ed at the feeling of filthy fullness inside of me and leaned forward onto the table again, rocking myself back and froth as I stroked and rubbed and pinched the inflamed little bead at the top of my hot throbbing sex. My hard sensitive nipples brushed Kili's rough chest hair, sending ripples of pleasure through me and making me buck harder.

The table creaked loudly with every thrust, but I wouldn't have cared if the whole town was gathered around watching me moan and gasp and jerk myself up and down and back and forth. All I could think about was my fingers on my clit and my nipples on his chest and the way his cock was rubbing someplace deep inside me that made me thighs clench and knees press into him and back arch and…

The door must have opened and closed but I didn't notice Fili had returned until I heard a loud gasp behind me and he was suddenly there, goggling at me and his brother.

"Miss Sigrid!" he said in shock, and suddenly Bofur woke up.

"What in Durin's name are you doing?" he cried, but I couldn't have responded anymore than I could have stopped.

Kili, who had been whimpering slightly in pleasure or pain, I couldn't tell, suddenly came to life at the sound of the dwarfs' voices and started to move beneath me, his sweaty bare chest rubbing my nipples, his hips rearing up like a wild horse and plunging his cock into me so deeply into me that I cried out loudly enough to wake Tilda.

My back arched again, my entire body spasming as I felt a hot rush of pleasure roar up from my sex. I could feel my pulsating muscles clenching around his cock, driving my climax higher and higher until everything around me was a blur and I had to take in a great strangled gulp of air that brought me back down to earth.

I tucked my breasts away and fell forward, breathing heavily, with Kili still inside me and Fili and Bofur watching in shock.

I stayed like that for what seemed like a long time, trying to get my lungs to work properly. The back of my throat burned where I had taken in too much air all at once, but I felt lighter and freer than I had in my life, content and strangely happy.

Oh, and embarrassed. Terribly terribly embarrassed. I could almost feel the blood leaving my swollen groin for my face.

"Please don't tell my father!" I said once I had caught my breath.

"What, by Thrain's beard, were you _doing_?" Fili managed to get out.

My face must have been the same shade of pink Kili's cock had been. It certainly felt as hot. I moved back, feeling Kili slide out of me with a sloppy wet noise my skirts did nothing to muffle.

"You—you asked me to 'relieve' him," I said. I laced up the front of my dress, focusing intently on my hands to avoid having to look up and meet his eye.

"I meant for you to relieve _Bofur_!" Fili cried. I would have never thought the placid dwarf could be this riled. "As in, take over his duties while he slept!"

"Oh," I said. It seemed to cover everything. I swung my legs over the side of the table and sat there, curling my toes and forcing myself not to squirm.

"Well, we can't doubt the results," said Bofur, cheerful again. Kili's wet sticky member looked better already, paler and almost serene-looking. _A content cock_, said that dirty little voice in the back of my mind. I took a moment to make a face at myself inside my head. Where did those voices _come_ from?

Bofur covered Kili with the blanket as a bit of an afterthought while Fili stood there chewing his lip. He looked rather embarrassed about all this. Perhaps I had been wrong about dwarfs.

"I suppose you're right," he said finally, relaxing. He looked at me, then at the blanket as the tent pole sank, rather like a mighty tree that was slowly being felled by great ropes as chains. "So long as my uncle never finds out."

"My lips are sealed," I grinned, hopping off the table. I felt like grinning for some reason. And twirling around, though I stopped just short of that.

"But still—there were other ways, Miss Sigrid. Using your _hands_, for one."

My lips were twitching. I could feel a mixture of Kili and me leaking out of me, tickling the inside of my leg. "Oh, so _now_ you tell me."

Bofur looked at Fili. Fili looked at Bofur. I looked at both of them. They looked at me. And then we all started laughing.

"As long as you're under my roof, I will be happy to supply your brother with any form of 'relief' necessary," I said, still giggling, and I scooped up my undergarments and headed to my room to clean up.


End file.
